The preparation of routine meals commonly includes preparing foods such as vegetables, potatoes and pastas. Traditional cooking methods for such foods involve boiling in water and later draining, thereby employing the use of both a pot and a strainer.
It is known as common practice, when time is limited or a strainer is not available, to employ the lid as a barrier to escaping food and skilfully attempt to dispense the steaming liquid from the pot. This creates a dangerous situation whereby steam and hot liquid escape uncontrollably from the pot. Furthermore, this practice frequently results in the loss of food.
As schedules become busier, the time available for traditional meal preparation becomes less. Consequently, carelessness prevails and meal quality is often sacrificed. In today's fast paced society, there is an ever increasing demand for items that will improve efficiency, promote safety and provide added convenience.
There have been several attempts in the prior art to simplify the art of cooking. Many of which have been directed towards the modification of lids for cookware to eliminate the requirement of a strainer.
For example, Canadian Patent No. 117,162 issued on Apr. 3, 1909, discloses a pot cover adaptable to be effectively used in straining potatoes, vegetables or the like. This invention comprising revolvable elements having passages adapted to be brought into alignment. The passages of the inner element include an area of through passage, an area of large discharge perforations and an area of small discharge perforations. When such passages are aligned with the through passage of the outer element, the straining capabilities of the cover are demonstrated. This invention also discloses the utilization of a secondary knob in the manoeuvring of the outer element and a peripheral flange adapted to sit on the peripheral edge of the pot for positioning of the stationary inner element.
Canadian Patent No. 379,209 issued on Jan. 24, 1939 describes a similar sauce-pan cover adapted to serve as a strainer. This cover includes an outer perforated element, wherein perforations span the diameter of one side of the cover, and an inner element of a rotatable imperforated plate spanning half the diameter of the outer element. This invention also discloses alternative procedures for fastening the cover to the sauce-pan. One method secures the cover to the sauce pan by means of a co-extensive handle counter secured by an interconnecting tongue and lug. Alternatively a combination of spaced clips and a spring clip are used to fit over the head of the sauce pan.
Prior art pot straining systems as described above are not successful in providing a convenient cooking apparatus capable of safely and efficiently straining its contents. These prior art cookware items appear heavy and awkward in their utilization as strainers.
Further, the above referenced patents do not teach a reliable mechanism for securely sealing the cover to the pot. The fastening approach described in the latter patent does not provide a seal and thus allows for escaping steam at the circumference of the lid. In addition, the proposed locking mechanism may prove to be dangerous should the users' grip loosen on the co-extensive handle thus allowing the tongue to slip from the lug thereby causing hot liquid to spill from the sauce-pan. The alternative mechanism employs a spring clip which is released with the rotation of a knob, allowing the cover to "spring off" the sauce-pan. This mechanism is also dangerous since any remaining liquid can splatter from the surface of the cover. This clip-style fastening approach displays an added danger of causing burns, should the user attempt to secure the lid or release the contents while the sauce-pan is hot.
When straining hot liquid from a sauce-pan, it is very important that all elements of the straining utensil remain securely in place in order to avoid sudden splashing. The previously described references do not provide safety features to ensure this security. Consequently, there is a need for cookware that provides a safe and efficient mechanism for in-pot straining and additionally allows for accurate pouring and simple cleaning.